Thanksgiving Reunions
by Revenge77
Summary: Avengers have Thanks giving!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timothy,Otis,Sondra,Penny, and Hunter.

Chapter one the Barton family.

Hunter:

*Ding dong.*

"Got it!" Clove yelled and opened the door.

"Who is it?" I asked and looked out the door to see a guy that looked like my dad.

"Dad!" I yelled and my dad came from his bedroom and looked at just looked at me in anger of waking him up, then looked at the person at the door.

"Will, what are you doing here?" he said and stepped aside for Will to come just came in and looked around.

"Who is he?" I asked looking at my dad and Clove looked mad seeing him.

"He's Will Brandt your uncle," he said and Will just looked at me.

"So you're the famous little girl I keep hearing about," Will said.

"Yeah, and you need to leave or I'll make you," Clove said and my dad just glared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Will asked.

"What wrong with me is the fact you have the nerve to show your face to me," Clove said.

"Take it easy,fisher it's not like I wanted to...Ahhh," he said and was now on the floor with his arm twisted and is being held by Clove.

"What the heck,Clove, let go of him!" my dad yelled and Clove let go and stormed off.

"What's her deal with you?" I asked and Will was standing and dusting himself off.

"She hates me for leaving her mom," Will said.

*Ding dong.*

I just opened the door to see a woman, two grown men one looked like my dad and Will and then there were three kids standing there.

"Aaron,James, what are you doing here?" my dad said.

"It's Thanksgiving...," Aaron said and the twin girls walked in with frowns on there faces.

"These kids are?" dad asked.

"The twins are mine...That one is Zoe*Pointing to the one with green eyes.* and that is Luca*Points at the one with blue eyes.*Then this is Martha," Aaron said.

"This is Bambi Sundance, she is my...adopted child," James said.

"At lease your daughter didn't pin you to ground and threaten to kick you out," Will said rubbing his arm and Mom came in the room.

"Clint, what are you doing up at 3:00 o'clock a.m," Mom said and saw me standing there.

"Hunter,bed now!" she said pointing up stairs and went to my room for some sleep.

Luca:

After Hunter left the red haired lady yelled at Uncle Clint, about letting strangers in and that he should have known better.

"Their not strangers ,Nat, their my brothers and nieces," he said and after that she stopped just stared at us then looked at Clint.

"Get them to the guest rooms,will talk about this later," she said and left.

"This way," he said and we followed him. Then he stopped by one door and told James that was his room then the same with Bambi,Martha and Dad.

"Alright this is you two's room," he said opening the door inside was two twin beds for me and Zoe, so we walked in side.

"Thanks," I said and he shut the door and left.

"Night,Zoe," I said and went to sleep on my bed.

Jane's Family

5:00 A.M

Jane:

Every thing was a wreck, my place was covered in my work and I had a new born baby coming home later to worry about. I literally just gave birth to her at yesterday and now I'm going to New York for this big Thanksgiving diner Pepper is throwing. I'm alone only with the baby and Thor and his son Skipp are meeting me at Stark's place. So right now I boarding the plane with my new born daughter with everybody cooing over her.

"Aw, she's so cute...How old is she?" a lady asked.

"A day," I said and walked away to find my a few minutes the plane took off and my daughter started crying.

"Oh,no please don't cry baby, please don't cry,shhhh," I said and she started to calm some then she started sleeping and I sighed in relief.

"Ma'am we had a few complaints about the baby and I gonna have to ask you to keep it quiet," a lady said and I raised a eyebrow and I could see people doing the same.

"Listen here okay, my daughter is not crying she's sleeping and if I were you I wouldn't insult her," I said giving her a nasty glare that Hunter taught me for things like lady just backed up and left a hour later we got off the plane and I called a taxi.

"Where to ma'am?" he asked.

"Stark tower please," I said and he drove us there and I got out. Once inside a guard asked me what I was doing here and I said,"I'm here because I was asked to be here by Pepper Potts and Thor," and he let me up stairs where I got off at the top floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timothy,Otis,Sondra,Penny, and Hunter.

6:00 a.m Thanksgiving day with the Starks and Potts.

Trixie:

I woke up this morning to the smell of bacon and eggs,so I walked out of Aria's and my room to see my Mommy cooking breakfast.

"Hi, Mommy," I said and looked around for my daddy.

"Hello, Sweetie, how was your night?" my mom asked.

"Good...Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"In his lab," she said and I walked to my daddy's lab. Once there I saw Bruce wasn't there and that my dad was working on is iron man armor.

"Daddy, why are you working?" I asked looking at him as he hit his head on the lamp. Then turned around to see me.

"Trixie, what are you doing in here?You know aren't suppose to be in here," he said and I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Oh, please don't do that ,Trixie, you I can't stand that," he said giving in.

"You said you wouldn't work today," I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I did?Why would I say that?" he asked.

"Because it's Thanksgiving and grandma and grandpa are coming over with a present," I said and stomped out of the room knowing he would drop what he was doing come after me. Right on cue he picked me up and took me to the kitchen and set me down in a he walked over to mommy and kissed her cheek.

*Ding dong.*Then door went off and daddy opened it to see mommy's mother and father with a big box with holes in it.

"Hello, Trixie, do you mind getting Aria real quick so you can open your present," Grandma asked and I got Aria up and we quickly ran back in the living room to see what's in the box.

"Go on, open it," Grandpa said and I open the lid to see two kittens a black one and a grey one.

"Thank you so much!"Aria and I said hugging our grandparents. Then I look at my dad's frown,I forgot he doesn't like pets.

Steve's family

Joseph:

Well, dad and I were in Brooklyn when we stopped by the retiring home where my mom was in or was. So we walked in and asked to see Peggy Carter. We were told that she died a few years back, so now we're heading back to Stark tower.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked my dad.

"We're going home and probably watch the game," he said.

"What else are we doing today?" I asked seeing if he remembered it was Thanksgiving.

"Nothing why?" he asked.

"*Sigh*It's Thanksgiving," I said.

"Oh, well I guess we can see what the others are doing," he said and we headed back to the tower.

Stark's family

6:30 A.M

Pepper:

*Ding Dong*the door went off and I opened it to see it was Jane and her new born.

"Come in,come in," I said and let Jane in.

Jane:

I came inside it was huge and I looked at my baby carrier and inside it was my darling baby girl.

Tony:

After Jane came in I saw the carrier the same type Pepper brought Timothy home in and what I found Trixie and Aria in so many nights ago.

"So lets see the baby shall we!" I said wanting to look at the newest next just set the carrier down on the couch right when Pepper's mom came in. {Man that lady hates me same with her dad always talking about how she could of picked some one who well love her forever. Well, I got news for them Pepper isn't going to belong to anyone,but me.} I thought and Jane picked up the little baby from the carrier. The baby was dressed a purple sleeper that said 'They're always in my face and if I could talk I'd say,'LEAVE ME ALONE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!".

"Can I hold her?" I asked and Jane just nodded and handed her over and Pepper walked over to me and whispered,"Don't try anything Tony she's already tired," and I just nodded.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Beatrice," Jane said and Thor came in with Skipp and Loki who got his powers taken away and was now like a weak human as he put it.

"Lady Jane! How are you and the young princess of Asguard," Thor boomed and got shhh from Jane.

"We're good Thor would you like to hold her?" Jane asked taking the baby from me and handing her to Thor. Loki was just trying to look over Thor to see the baby girl. Once Loki got a look at her he just smiled.

"This is the new princess of Asguard?" Loki asked then said,"She'll do well."

"Wow, that was a surprising thing to hear from you," I said.

*Ding dong* the door went and Pepper opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timothy,Otis,Sondra,Penny, and Hunter.

Stark's apartment in the tower:

*Ding dong* the door went and Pepper opened it to see Bruce,Otis, and Betty.

"Hello, guys come on in," Pepper said and they came in to see us and Thor holding little then Trixie and Aria came running in.

"Woah, crowed," Aria said looking at all the people.

"Uh, Tony, I think we might need to have Thanksgiving somewhere bigger," Pepper said.

"I already got that covered," I said and door bell rang again this time it was Steve and Joseph.

"Come on guys I know who has a big enough house outside this city for us to have diner at.

Thirty minutes later

Barton's family:

Clove:

"So...where's your mother and sisters?" my dad asked and I was messing with a pencil.

"Fern is in a SHIELD jail cell,Fawn's body is six feet under, and mom was cindered after getting chopped up in a propeller," I said and then there was a snap from my pencil so I just glanced down to see it in two.

Leo:

"Hey, Uncle James and Uncle Aaron watch this," I said and they looked at me. I just picked up a orange and thew it. The orange hit Hunter in the back of the head like it was supposed to and Hunter quickly turned around and shot her world famous look the scare glare.

"Leo, you have three seconds to run," Hunter said.

"What come on that ain't fair I can't even pack my bags and be out the door in that time," I said.

"Then you would fail to live in reality," Hunter said.

"Reality! I'm not the one who sleep with a knife under my pillow," I said.

"You sleep with a knife under you're pillow?" Aaron asked.

"Dude, I just told you that," I said and Hunter took a step towards me.

"I'm gone!" I yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

Hunter:

After Leo left I just set down at the bar in the kitchen and James and Aaron set on the other sides of me.

"So why do you sleep with a knife under your pillow. You what thirteen and you know your dads secrets?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fourteen and my whole house hold knows my parents secrets," I said.

"So when did your parents tell you?" James asked.

"When I was four," I said and they seemed surprised just then my mom came in.

"We told her so we wouldn't have any problems when she was older same with Leo," she said and Clove walked in.

"What you replaced the knives!? That's just great...just great," Clove said looking in everywhere for the knives then she left.

"Man, I never seen her like this," I said looking at my mom.

"She'll get over it," my mom said.

"You say that every time...," I said and then the door rang.

"Got it!" Clove yelled from somewhere.

Clove:

After yelled I looked at my dad who I tied up and gagged and said,"I be back in a minute," and I opened the door to see the whole team and there family. I just frowned and they barged in and Tony walked in to the kitchen.

Tony:

Once inside I walked past the living room to see Clint tied up to a chair. I just said hi and walked into the kitchen where Natasha swore and where there was another Clint.

"Uh,Natasha why are there two Clints?" I asked.

"What are you doing here,Stark?" Natasha said and Jane walked in holding baby Beatrice.

"I'm so sorry Natasha I tried to stop them,but...they didn't listen," Jane said and it was true that her and Pepper did try.

"Who's all here,Jane?" Natasha asked.

"The avengers, their children, and Pepper's parents," Jane said and Natasha sighed and then she saw the baby.

"She your's?" Natasha asked and a girl about fourteen walked. The girl had green teal and black hair and was very pale with honey colored eyes.

"We have a thief in the house," the girl said.

"A thief wouldn't even step foot on our lawn,Bambi," Hunter said.

"Well, this one was under cover," she said and all white German shepherd walked in the room.

"Spartan, what did you take?" Hunter asked the dog and Spartan just burped and left out the doggie door.

"So why is there to Clints?" I asked again and a third Clint came inside.

"Tony, these are Clint's brothers Aaron Cross and James Bond, the other one in the living room is Will Brandt," Natasha said.

"James,Aaron will you please go get the spare tables from down stairs and set them up outside where we're having diner?" Natasha asked and they left.

"So you name is Bambi?" I asked the girl and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timothy,Otis,Sondra,Penny, and Hunter.

Sondra:

I walked through the halls of the carrier heading for where my father was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here because to see you keep a promise you broke since I was four," I said and he scowled at me.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"To have Thanksgiving with me like a normal family and not tell people what to do all day," I said.

"I can't I have more important stuff to do," he said. Once he said that it felt like a bullet in my heart then I felt rage

"Well, then I guess working is more important then spending one day with your daughter,who has been living alone in a house taking care of herself for the past eleven years!" I yelled and left the room then headed for a friends house.

Penny:

The door rang right when I was in the middle of eating my pie, so I set it down and answered the door to see Sondra standing there.

"Sondra, what are you doing here?" I asked and she shrug her shoulders.

"Are you doing Thanksgiving?" Sondra asked.

"Nah, not this year my dad wasn't up to it he's still feeling out of it," I said and she just nodded.

"So what are you doing?" Sondra asked.

"Just eating some pie,but I was thinking about heading over to Natasha's and Barton's place for diner," I said.

"Okay, can I come?" Sondra asked.

"Yeah, sure I only wish my dad could come,but they still kinda think he was killed by Loki so I'm just gonna let him rest," I said then I turned around and yelled,"Dad, I'm going to Hunter's for diner,okay?!"

"Okay, bring home some diner?!" he yelled back.

"Sure thing!" I yelled and grabbed my coat and shut the door.

"So how is Agent Coulson I mean your dad?" Sondra asked.

"He's fine just recovering," I said.

Thirty minutes later Barton's house

Clove:

"Clove, why do you have Clint tied up and gagged?" Steve asked.

"That is not Clint it's Will Brandt my dad and Clint's triplet brother," I said not even looking at him.

"Wait, you've been staying with your uncle without us knowing?" Steve asked.

"Uh, what you just asked was completely confusing and off subject," I said and now he looked confused.

*Ding dong* the door went and I opened it to see Sondra Fury and Penny Coulson.

"What do guys want?" I asked.

"I'm here because Natasha and Clint invited me and she just tagged along," Penny said.

Natasha:

"Hunter, will you ask the men to go outside?Jane you can stay inside with me,Pepper and the children," I said and Hunter left.A minute later all the boys went outside except Leo,Timothy,Otis, and Joseph. Pepper walked in holding Timothy who was sleeping.

"Hey,Natasha do you have somewhere I can put him down and if you don't mind my parents are in the living room watching TV," Pepper said and I just nodded and showed her up stairs and into Leo's room.

"He can nap on Leo's bed," I said picking up a few of his toy and putting them away. Pepper just thanked me and laid him down after setting some of pillow where he couldn't fall.

"So have held Jane's baby yet?" Pepper asked while we walked down stairs.

"No, I've been cooking," I said and we past Clove holding Otis,Betty,Martha,Pepper's parents setting, and Leo and Joseph playing some game.

"Martha,Betty will you guys help in the kitchen?" Pepper asked and they nodded then walked into the kitchen with us.

Hunter:

"Mom,M.J is coming for diner and so is Peter and Aunt May," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, just get ready for diner," she said and I left.

Sondra:

"Hello, Miss Romanoff," I said when I walked in and she turned around to see now sitting at the table.

"Sondra, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I tagged along with Penny to have a Thanksgiving with friend," I said and looked at the other people in the room.

Outside

4:00 P.M

Penny:

There I was just sitting on the porch looking at my dad's cards when Steve walked past. I just looked at him then went back to looking at the cards and how my dad was.

Steve:

"Hey,Capt. what's wrong with you?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, it's just I don't think Penny gonna forgive me," I said.

"What are you talking about you didn't kill her dad," Tony said.

"I know that,Stark,but before her dad died I treated him Penny probably hates me," I said and Tony just nodded and left.

"I guess I'll talk to her," I said to myself and walked over to where Penny is sitting and set dad across from her.

"So...Look I'm sorry was mean to your dad before he died. I was just in a bad mode from what I went through," I said and she looked up from the cards.

"If you really want to say you're sorry you got to do something for me," Penny said.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Sign these," she said and set her father's cards in front me along with pen. I just pick one by one up and signed them.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timothy,Otis,Sondra,Penny, and Hunter.

Thanksgiving diner

5:00 P.M

Bambi:

By this time everybody was setting at the table waiting on me. *Knock knock* was what I heard at my door while I was in my bathroom looking at myself in mirror with a worried look. Just then James walked in and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bambi, you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, now go away," I lied.

"Bambi, open the door I know you're lying," he said and I just stood there looking in mirror until he kicked the door opened.

"Outside now,Bambi," he said he dragged me outside to where huge group of people were sitting.

"Sit now!" he said and I set in one of three open chairs. Man this was a big group there was:Tony,Aria,Trixie,Pepper, , ,Timothy,Jane,Beatrice,Skipp,Thor,Steve and there was:Natasha,Hunter,Leo,Clint, Penny,Sondra,Aaron,Zoe,Luca,Martha,Peter,Mary Jane,Aunt May,Will,James and yeah there was a lot of people here twenty-nine to be , I spoke a little to soon because a man and a woman just got off a copter and set down at the table so thirty-one.

"What are you doing here?" Sondra asked.

"I'm here because someone through a fit over me not having Thanksgiving with them," the guy with the eye patch said.

"And you?" Sondra asked the woman.

"Just had the day off so I decided to have diner with friends," the woman said.

"Okay, so Nick Fury and Maria Hill do care about the holidays!" Tony said.

"Shut up,Stark and lets get on with diner!" Clint said and we did have diner without Clove killing her dad or someone doing something stupid, most likely Tony so happy Thanksgiving.

The End.

Revenge:I got bored so I decided to do something for Thanksgiving,so...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
